From the Darkness to the Light
by EmmaCarnahan
Summary: A coming of age story for our two young heros Jonathan and Ardeth. Slash JA. WARNING: Chapter 3 contains EXTREME VIOLENCE and UNDER AGED RAPE
1. It Has Begun

Title: From the Darkness to the Light Author: Mel

Email: 

Rating: Eventually Strong R For Violence and Sexual Situations

Pairing: Ardeth and Jonathan

Archive: Of course just let me know where it goes.

Feedback: Always welcome is my first solo slash story. Summery: A coming of age piece for Ardeth.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jonathan Carnahan or Ardeth Bay. Everyone else belongs to me and my partner in crime Sheri.  
  
Authors note: Sheri this surprise is for you.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ardeth Bay sat atop his sleek black horse and looked out at the vast desert before him. He had lost so much in such little time. At the young age of 27, he lost his one true love and parents not even 6 months apart. First it was Hasim. He went out on patrol and never returned. His prized scimitar was on the thief that more than likely killed him when Ardeth ran across him in the market 6 weeks after the fact. He wanted to make that man suffer. His best friend and second in command Malik was with him that day and thought differently. Malik held Ardeth's arm pleading with his best friend to make it a swift kill. Ardeth nodded but wanted so badly to rip out the mans heart like his own had been the day Hasim's horse came back without a rider. Moving closer to the man Ardeth said, "That's a nice weapon you have there. Tell me where did you happen to come across it. The dirty heavy set man looked up and turned white as the linens that hung in the ally over head. The look of pure hatred was evident in Ardeth's dark soulful eyes, "I think I shall take that back."  
  
With one swift move Ardeth used his recently honed blade to slice the man open in the center and watch as his guts hot and steaming hit the sand. He then used his blade to cut the fat slobs heart out. He held it still beating in his hands and squeezed it. Dropping it on the sand he moved over to the lifeless body of the thief and took what was rightfully his. Hasim's scimitar and left with Malik right behind him. Ardeth shook his head trying his best to clear the hurtful memories from his mind. His head was swimming with visions of what was done to Hasim and the sight of his mother bleeding to death in his arms.  
  
Ardeth bit back the hot salty tears that attempted to fall as he thought about the raid that took place only hours before. He looked down at his bloodstained hands and tried his hardest to wipe out the memory of his mother dying in his arms. The attackers were brutal in their assault. He was on patrol with Malik and some of his best men when the raiders struck. The men that were left behind fought valiantly but the Raiders in red and black outnumbered them. He knew who it was that waged the war on the first tribe and it was only a matter of time before he exacted his revenge. He came in as the last of the men in Red and Black were leaving.  
  
Ardeth, Malik and the rest of the patrol took care of what was left of the raiders. That's when Ardeth saw his Ume laying on the ground by the medical building. He dismounted and went to her immediately. She looked up at him when he pulled her on his lap and said one thing, "I love you son. never forget." She took her last breath and went home to Allah. Malik found Lilith and some of the women hiding in the caves. Being taught when she was young where to go when there was a raid, she led the women and some children there. When she came back and saw her mother dead in Ardeth's arms she fell apart. Ardeth kept his head and after taking care of their dead he mounted his horse. He thought his father kidnapped but when he looked in the stall next to his he saw his fathers body, his head missing. They had taken it for a trophy. Ardeth saw red and took off on his horse. He fought so desperately to fight back the tears but as Sky Dancer galloped out in the open desert he felt them fall. He ended up at the cliffs that overlooked a newly discovered tomb.  
  
He wiped his face as again the tears had won their battle to fall down his face. He had no fight left in him. His mind and body beaten by the battle and his heart and spirit broken by the lost of Hasim and his parents. He knew well enough that Malik would take care of his sister Lilith. He quietly chided himself she was no baby. She was 25 but an old wise 25. All he wanted was for the earth to swallow him whole right were he sat.  
  
Standing in the shade of the tarp covering Jonathan Carnahan scanned the desert and cliffs. He saw one lone rider sitting on a beautiful black mount. He was vaguely curious who and what that lone rider was and why they were there. With his attention turned toward that lone rider Jonathan did not hear the raiders that were stealthily moving toward the camp. It happened in a flash he heard screaming and looked on as his baby sister was grabbed by the hair and pulled onto a horse that rode off fast into the desert.  
  
Guns were going off and metal was clanging as both Howard Carnahan and his wife Ammerah fought off the band of robbers with help from what diggers were left. Most had run at first shot. Jonathan used his side arm and picked off one or two of the men that were attacking his parents. "MUM. LOOK OUT." Ammerah looked but it was too late, the scimitar of her foe slid easily into her belly and jerked upward. The man pulled his weapon out but was cut down by Howard's gun.  
  
Ardeth saw what was going on and urged his horse to run as fast as it could toward the raid. He knew that Loch-Nah had just left his village and was now on a plundering spree to hurt kill and mame as many people as he could. Ardeth was too late both Howard and Ammerah lay dead, bleeding in the sand. All but one of the raiders had left taking what they could as they tore off for their own village. When Jonathan tore his eyes from the horror of his parents lying there bleeding in the sand he himself was shot in the leg and fell backwards with a loud groan.  
  
The large black man with the big round eyes dismounted and with a roundhouse kick knocked Jonathan down. He drew his scimitar and said, "You will make a good addition to my collection. Your lovely little sister is already on her way."  
  
Ardeth rode up not caring who saw him and called, "LOCH-NAH leave him. Its MY turn to dance with you." Loch-Nah turned around and said, "Ardeth Bay. So sorry you missed our little party at your village. It wasn't the same without you." He looked down at Jonathan bleeding on the ground and said, "What's this scrawny little foreigner to you?" Ardeth glared, "Leave him and take me on." He slashed at Loch-Nah and the fight began. Ardeth blocked Lock-nah blow for blow. Loch-nah lost his sword and when Ardeth went in for the kill Loch-Nah pulled a dagger out of his boot and plunged it into Ardeth's shoulder. Ardeth dropped his scimitar and Loch-Nah ran for his mount. "We will dance another day Bay. I found what I was looking for." He took off and Ardeth fell to the ground on his knees. His breath was coming in short pants and his shoulder throbbed with white-hot pain.  
  
He moved over to where the young Brit lay and said between pants. "Are you alright enough to ride? I need to get you to safety."  
  
Jonathan looked up at the warrior and said, "No. MY sister. MY PARENTS. NO. I can't leave them I need to get her back from that desert scum."  
  
Ardeth thought his heart could not tear any more after losing his own parents but watching the younger man openly sob broke his heart all over again.  
  
Quietly he said, "Listen to me. I will get your sister back. I promise. I will help give your parents a proper burial but NOW listen. You need your leg looked at and I need my shoulder looked at. My little sister is a healer. Today the same man that killed your parents killed mine, along with many good men, women and children."  
  
Jonathan looked up at the man that in fact did save his life and said, "But. My sister she is all I have left." Puffing out his chest the best he could he said, "How do I know I can trust you? That other man was going to take me with him as part of his collection. What makes me so sure you won't do the same?" He winced from the pain shooting up his leg and did his best to hide his fear, terror, sadness and anger from the stranger that leaned over him.  
  
Ardeth sighed, "I do not have time for you to learn to trust me either you are coming with me or I leave you here to die and we never save your sister. You have but one choice stay or go." Ardeth hated being so firm with the younger man but he had no choice. He watched the Brit's facial expressions and softened just a tad. "My name is Ardeth Bay. I am a Med-Jai a warrior for God. You can trust me please boy. We need to get you help and I will send some of my people back to retrieve your parents bodies for proper burial."  
  
Jonathan sucked in a deep breath and said, "Jonathan Carnahan. And do NOT call me boy I am 18 and as of this moment the man of the family. My sister's name is Emma she is only 15. I will go with you on one condition, we patch me up quick so I can get my sister back."  
  
Ardeth nodded and helped Jonathan off the ground as best as he could with one arm. He picked up the scimitar that dropped and sheathed it. "Ride on my horse with me, he is fast and that way we can help each other so neither one of us falls face first in the sand."  
  
Jonathan nodded and with Ardeth's help he was mounted in the saddle. He was dizzy from blood loss and the pain was so intense he felt as if his leg was on fire. Ardeth leaned forward and said, "Jonathan when you are ready Sky Dancer will ride like the wind and get us safely back to my village."  
  
Jonathan nodded while biting the inside of his cheek, "Lets go." He felt the world begin to spin when Sky Dancer took off. Not even five minutes into the ride Jonathan could no longer stand the pain and let him self fall into the darkness that claimed him.  
  
Ardeth felt him go limp and cursed silently. He didn't put a tourniquet on the younger mans wound and he was losing blood fast. They both were. Ardeth urged the horse on faster telling him in Arabic that he needed to get them home and fast. The horse listened and strained its muscles at the extra load but picked up speed and they were back to the village in half the time.


	2. The Village

Chapter 2  
  
Ardeth and his motionless rider managed to make it back from the raided dig site in record time. Ardeth called out to his sister as he pulled his horse to a stop. Malik and Lilith came running out of the medical building and stopped dead in their tracks. There Ardeth sat on top of his horse swaying from the loss of blood holding onto a pale thin foreigner. Lilith was first to speak. "What the. Ardeth. where have you been? I needed you here."  
  
Ardeth looked at his sister and snapped, "I had to clear my head, Malik please take young Jonathan from my arm and carry him inside. He is in desperate need of treatment."  
  
Malik nodded and carefully plucked Jonathan's limp body from Ardeth's grasp. That action caused Ardeth to move just the wrong way. The pain was excruciating. The spots before his eyes began to blend together. He shook his head. The last thing he needed was to pass out on top of Sky Dancer.  
  
"Malik just get him inside out of the sun. In my haste I forgot to staunch the blood flow to the wound on his thigh." Ardeth coughed a few times and felt the world spin off its axis. Seeing Malik still not moving into the building Ardeth said, "What the hell are you waiting for? I did tell you to do something didn't I? I am now leader of this tribe am I not? So get him inside NOW."  
  
Lilith looked at Ardeth; "I do not have time to patch together that person when I have so many of our people left to treat YOU included Ardeth."  
  
Ardeth's mood was getting no better between the pain and dizziness from loss of blood, "LILITH, he will be given the same respect that you give everyone else. DO I make myself clear? Go inside and treat his wounds. Then maybe I will let you treat mine."  
  
She looked up at her pale and shaking brother and said, "Look at you. You are about to fall flat on your face and you can't deny it. Get in there with the rest. He will get treated after I tend to the more serious."  
  
Ardeth cut her off with a loud, "IT'S an ORDER LILITH. Treat him or suffer the consequences." He was in no mood for her attitude all he wanted was to get Jonathan patched up so they could get his sister back. He knew what Loch-Nah would do to Emma if they didn't get there in time and the last thing he wanted was to fight with his sister. It would only hold things up.  
  
Lilith glared at Ardeth and went inside to begin treating the younger man. She grumbled at Malik as she checked Jonathan over. "I lost my parents too, you would think he would be a little softer no?"  
  
Malik said nothing only watched Lilith and helped when needed. The younger man started to move when Lilith touched his leg. She used her dagger to cut the pants off of him and winced when she saw the gaping wound in his leg. Looking up at Malik she shook her head, "This could take a long time to heal." She then carefully began to wipe the area around the wound. Jonathan screamed with pain and began to kick and jerk his leg away from Lilith.  
  
Looking at some of the healthier warriors around her she said, "I need your help hold him down even in his weakened state he is very strong." Malik held his legs and one of the younger warriors held his head while two boys no more than 9 years old each took one of Jonathan's arms. Being held down only made Jonathan thrash about more. Lilith said in a calm a voice as she could muster, "Shhh boy. it will be alright I need to cleanse and close the wound. Try not to move about." All Jonathan knew was he was being held down and he had to get up to get Emma. "EMMA. HELP. I. NEED TO. GET. EMMA. MUM. DAD.. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Lilith worked as quickly as she could to cleanse the wound but it was no use. He continued to fight and pull at the people that restrained him. When Lilith used a spoon like instrument to clean the edges and insides of the wound out Jonathan felt pain like he had never before. The white-hot searing pain caused him to thrash hard but then he went limp. Lilith checked his pulse it was weak but there. Making quick work she finished cleansing the wound and disinfecting it. After she sutured it she wrapped it loosely in a bandage. She called out orders for people to gather the proper herbs to give him so the infection and fever would not take hold. Malik put his hands on Lilith's shoulders and said, "Kalila you need to breathe. You are but one woman. Please." She looked up at him and fresh tears were falling down her face. "I am 25 years old. my mother was head healer and she is gone Malik. I am not prepared for all this at once." He pulled her close and rocked her until her tears slowed.  
  
Inside the small house he built with help from Hasim, Ardeth pulled off his blood stained robes and looked at his wound. He winced as he saw the angry red jagged wound. Sweat poured down his face as he did his best to flex his left hand. He was glad it was not his right arm that was stabbed. He could still function with just one arm. He had broken his arm on more than one occasion. He wasn't worried about that. He was however worried about infection and debris that may have gotten into his wound.  
  
Malik left Lilith to finish up with the young man Ardeth brought in and headed for Ardeth's. He never knocked before entering and today would be no different. No matter what kind of mood Ardeth was in. He made his way to the back bedroom and saw Ardeth sitting in front of the mirror. His head was slumped forward and his body was shaking from the pain and sobs he was trying desperately to hold back.  
  
Malik quietly called out, "Ardeth?"  
  
Straightening up Ardeth said without looking up and turning around. "How is Jonathan? We need to get back out there. Malik it was Loch-Nah he killed Jonathan's parents and took his 15-year-old sister with him back to his tribe for his own personal slave. I need him up and on his feet as quickly as we can get him there. I know she will trust no one but him by the time Loch-Nah gets through with her. Then I promised Jonathan I would give his parents a proper burial. They are in the desert by the new dig site I told you about. Maybe you can send some of our healthier warriors out there to collect them and their personal effects. I will be fine. Do not worry my sister over this. I will have her stitch me up later."  
  
Malik moved to the bed and said, "Let me. I may not have her touch but I can cleanse dress and stitch that wound so you can go. But as your second in command I am only allowing you to go if I go with you and the young man to get her back or better yet we go in kill that DOG and bring her back to her brother."  
  
Ardeth nodded, "Fine. just make it quick I don't have all day." Malik went to the bathroom and pulled out a first aid kit that Lilith made for Ardeth. He opened it and pulled out a flask of the foul smelling antiseptic to cleanse the wound with. Both men winced when Malik opened the bottle. He headed back to the bathroom and grabbed a few towels from the cupboard.  
  
Malik handed one to Ardeth and said, "Bite down on this. And do me a favor don't suffocate yourself." Ardeth bit into the towel and rolled his eyes. As soon as Malik touched the wound with the moist towel, tears ran from his cheeks. Malik rubbed a little harder and Ardeth cried out through the towel. It hurt more than he anticipated and it was all it took for him not to pass out from the pain. In no time Malik crudely stitched up Ardeth's wound and packed it with a salve that Lilith made.  
  
Once it was bandaged Malik pulled the towel from Ardeth's mouth. "Rest an hour. I promise I will wake you. You can't go back out. You will drop dead before you find the girl."  
  
Ardeth hated to agree but he knew Malik was right. Nodding he said in a hoarse voice, "One hour Malik." With that he leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes.


	3. Innocence Lost

Chapter 3  
  
WARNING EXTREME VIOLENCE AND UNDER AGE RAPE   
  
Loch-Nah made it back to his village and pulled up in front of the stables. He had the groom take his horse and he walked back to his very spacious house. He opened the door and saw her sitting on the long sofa. She was being held down by two of his men. Gagged and bound Emma looked up at the man and let the tears flow again. She was terrified and wanted her Mum, Dads, and especially wanted her Jonny.  
  
Loch-Nah said, "Such a sweet little thing. I will enjoy making you mine." Turning to his men he said, "Take her gag off, I want to see all of her pretty face." Nodding, Najib did as he was ordered. Emma screamed and Najib backhanded her hard across the face. With lightening speed Loch-Nah pulled his dagger out and held it to Najib's throat. "YOU ever touch her without my permission again and you will pay dearly. DO I make myself clear?" Najib could only slightly nod because his leader had his long stringy hair held tightly in his fist. "Good."  
  
Loch-Nah turned his attention back to Emma who was crying even harder than before. "So sweet. you are mine now and if you misbehave you too will pay. Is that clear?" Emma nodded while sniffling.  
  
Moving slowly, Loch-Nah used his dagger and cut down the front of Emma's blouse. Emma was shaking uncontrollably and all she wanted to do was scream at the top of her lungs for this desert scumbag to go to hell. After her blouse was opened he slid one of his large calloused hands up the camisole she wore. He rubbed her small breast as his breathing started to quicken. Emma was helpless. She knew he would hurt her worse if she fought back. He then dipped down and gave her a crushing kiss. The fear Emma felt was insurmountable and at that point she wished he would just get it over with and kill her. It was better than suffering through what he would do to her.  
  
Rasool was still holding her shoulders down, as was Najib. They both knew what Loch-Nah was going to do and hoped that he would let them watch. Rasool was quite attracted to the younger girl and his groin tightened just watching Loch-Nah kiss her. Not thinking about the consequences, he was getting caught up in Loch-Nah's assault on Emma. Moving his hand from Emma's shoulder he slid it down her chest, to her most private of places. She squirmed as she felt Rasool's hand slide from her shoulder down. It startled her and she bit down on Loch-Nah's tongue.  
  
He backed up and slapped her hard. Seeing Rasool quickly jerk his hand away, Loch-Nah picked up the dagger and with the swiftness of a lion on the hunt he drew the sharp blade across Rasool's throat. "I TOLD YOU DO NOT TOUCH HER UNLESS YOU WERE TOLD!!!" Emma watched on and screamed as loud as she could. The hot sticky blood from Rasool's gaping wound spurted down the front of Emma. Not being able to control herself she felt her bladder let go just from the sheer terror of watching a man die next to her.  
  
Najib saw the wet warm stain getting bigger on his sofa and grabbed Emma by the hair. "YOU little bitch. you are no better than a dog peeing on the carpet." He threw her down onto the ground and looked at Najib. "Clean up this mess! Get rid of his body and then lock the door when you leave. I need to teach my little dog some manners." Emma was sobbing uncontrollably as he pulled her up by her hair. "YOU had best stop that blubbering. Or you will pay. in the form of that sweet brother of yours."  
  
Emma tried her best to choke back the sobs. She would die before she let this beast touch her brother. He dragged her up the steps by her hair and threw her onto the floor by the bed. "Next time you do that, I will rub your face in it. GOT IT?" She nodded and felt the bile rise in her throat. She was going to be sick and could not stop it. She retched and only stomach acids came up.  
  
Loch-Nah saw her retching and kicked her hard in the ribs. "YOU little." He pushed her face down into her own vomit and said, "I told you." She felt the acid burn her delicate skin and prayed to any GOD to take her right now. He pulled her hair back and as she tried to catch her breath from the blow to the stomach he threw her into a large tub and turned on the water. "WASH UP."  
  
She looked up at him from the tub and dared to speak. "My.MY.hands are still tied behind. my back."  
  
He rolled his eyes and cut her ropes loose. Grabbing a fist full of hair he said, " You do anything funny at all and I will spare your life long enough to watch me take your brother,s."  
  
She nodded and took the soap that was sitting in the soap dish. With shaking hands she began to wash her face and body trying to get the blood off.  
  
Loch-Nah watched and his groin was getting tighter by the moment. "Hurry up girl." She nodded and finished up washing herself. He turned the water off and pulled her up by her hair. She was shaking and cold from the water and fear. He pulled her out of the tub and shoved her hard in her back. She walked just ahead of him back to the bedroom with him still holding onto her long soaked hair. He turned her around and then roughly cut off her underwear and camisole.  
  
All Emma could think was that she wanted this nightmare to end and have the world open up and swallow her whole.  
  
Loch-Nah half growled, "Get on the bed."  
  
Emma tried to move but her muscles were frozen in place. She thought hard trying to will them to move but all she could do was stand there and let the silent tears fall.  
  
Loch-Nah grabbed her arms and threw her onto the bed. In seconds his large frame was on top of her smaller one. She came back to herself and tried to fight him off. He slapped and hit her repeatedly in the face to stop her from fighting him. Without warning, he pushed himself inside her hard. She felt the white hot pain and cried out. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
He hit her hard one more time and covered her mouth and nose. "YOU will not fight me. I will break you. You are mine and will be forever my little pet." He pulled out and shoved himself back inside her hard. Emma knew he was right. She would never be saved. She let her body relax as much as it could and let her mind wander back to something happy. Her brother and her lying in the grass watching the clouds roll by. They would guess what shapes the clouds made. It was the best happy thought she could come up with.  
  
The pain in her entire body was more than she had ever felt before. Emma was snapped back from even that happy thought when she was flipped over and pushed into the mattress on her stomach. He pulled her hips up and he impaled himself inside her most private of openings. She could fell the blood run down mixed with the sweat from his body. She felt herself gag and tried to swallow it back down. The pain was worse than the other as he thrust hard inside her. She thought he would tear her in two. There was no escaping what he was doing to her accept to give in to the darkness that threatened to take her mind.


	4. The Hunt For Emma

Chapter 4  
  
Malik was true to his word and woke Ardeth in one hour. He knew that neither man was capable of going off to rescue the young girl but he also knew that he was powerless to stop his friend and commander from doing what he set his mind to.  
  
Malik entered Ardeth's house and saw him sleeping on the bed in the back bedroom. Carefully he approached his friend and gently shook him. "Ardeth, wake up."  
  
Ardeth sat up and fisted Malik's robe. He had his right fist in the air. Ardeth winced and said, "Has it been an hour?"  
  
Malik nodded and said, "Neither you or the boy are up for any riding Ardeth, let alone another round with Loch-Nah. "  
  
Ardeth let Malik's robe go and tried to stand. "Your concern is duly noted but I am going as is Jonathan. His sister is but 15 years old. She is all he has left in the world and I can't sit by and let Loch-Nah take her from him after all he has lost already. Get Sky Dancer ready and gather some warriors, we are going to get young Emma back."  
  
Malik crossed his arms over his chest and watched Ardeth struggle to stand. "You can't even stand up without help Ardeth. You need rest, food and medicine. You are letting emotion drive you to your death..."  
  
Malik's words were cut off as Ardeth stood and tackled his friend making sure to pin him to the wall with his right hand closing around his throat. "You will never understand what drives me Malik. You may be my friend and second in command but you know nothing at all about what I feel and who I am. Now do as I say and get the horses ready."  
  
Ardeth had never ever turned on Malik and this caught him off guard. As he struggled to breathe he saw the look in Ardeth's eyes. It scared him... the pain and anger was so very real. The man he grew up with was long gone and someone else had taken his place. A desperate, angry, bitter man replaced the kinder, gentler Ardeth that Malik revered and admired.  
  
Ardeth let Malik's throat go and he said without looking up, "Just do what I tell you and don't give me any flack. Get Jonathan we are riding in 20 minutes." He backed up and let Malik leave.  
  
Ardeth sat back down on the bed as the wave of dizziness took over. He was tired, angry, hurting and even afraid. He felt as though he was losing himself in his grief. He usually prided himself in the control he had over his emotions but since Hasim died, he had no control over any of his emotions. Losing his parents only added to the downward spiral he felt his life was going in. Soon he would hit bottom and there would be no returning for him.  
  
Ardeth shook the thoughts and dizziness from his head and attempted to stand again. Adrenaline was all that pushed his sore tired body off the bed into a standing position. He pulled a clean shirt on and grabbed his scimitars. As he walked out the door to the front room he felt his knees go weak and he fought hard to stop himself from passing out. Ardeth managed to make it out to the horses but he was sweating and shaking by the time he mounted.  
  
Malik went to the medical building and quietly crept into the room Jonathan was in. Gently he shook the boy, "Jonathan... you need to open your eyes. We are going to get your sister. Come now... wake up."  
  
Malik sighed he knew the blood loss and medicine had calmed the boy enough to sleep now here he was waking him up from a semi peaceful slumber so that they can go out and probably get killed by Loch-Nah's men. He knew from the start that this was a suicide mission and he was powerless to stop it.  
  
Jonathan heard someone talking to him but they sounded so far away. He was feeling all warm and safe, his Mum was cradling him in her arms and he did not want to leave. When he looked around inside his head Emma was no where to be found, he heard his Mum say, "Jonny... Emma needs you now more than ever. Please go back. Go towards the voice that calls you. Emma is in great danger..."  
  
Jonathan's eyes snapped open and he cried out, "NOOOO!!!!"  
  
Malik jumped back and whispered, "Shhhh Jonathan, everything will be alright. We need to go... the faster the better. Let me help you up..."  
  
Jonathan looked at the young man and swallowed hard, "Emma... where..."  
  
Malik sighed, "We are going to help get her back. Come now..." He hoisted the younger man up and got him to his feet. He knew the boy could not walk on his own and all but carried him out to Ardeth. Malik watched his commander sway in his saddle and put Jonathan up there with him. He muttered, "One falls and the other will topple over right along with him."  
  
Ardeth reached down with his good hand and grabbed Malik's hair, jerking him back. "Keep your cheeky comments to yourself, I am still your commander and I do not want to make an example out of you. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Malik nodded and Ardeth let his hair go. He wrapped his good arm around Jonathan and positioned his bad one on Jonathan's good leg. Leaning in he whispered, "Jonathan we will be as swift and silent as we can to get Emma back then we will come back here and you both can rest."  
  
Jonathan was so weak all he could do was nod in agreement as Ardeth kicked Sky Dancers flanks and they sped off into the desert on a rescue mission that was doomed from the start.

The Med-Jai party raced across the desert at a mile eating pace. Ardeth held onto Jonathan the best he could but he felt himself losing his grip on more than one leap over the dunes. Jonathan was nearly unconscious as they raced to save Emma from Loch-Nah and his band of men.  
  
Ardeth moved his hand from the reigns to the horse's mane. Malik and Muhammad were first to arrive to the cliffs just above the village. What they saw would forever be etched in their minds. On a pole at least 50 ft high in the air was the lifeless head of Bahmin Bay. Muhammad had been friends with Bahmin for as long as he could remember. Seeing his head on display as a trophy in Loch-Nah's village was like a slap in the face to Med-Jai everywhere. Malik put his hand on the older man's shoulder and looked away. "We can't let him see it. Not now. He will go in there and get us all killed. He is hurt, weak, exhausted and is more of a hindrance than a help at this point."  
  
Muhammad nodded in agreement and turned to see Ardeth's horse galloping full speed at them. He moved and quickly grabbed the reigns to stop the horse. In doing so when the horse jerked to a stop Jonathan slid forward and fell down to the sand with a thump. Ardeth tried to stop Jon from falling and only managed to topple over the head of the horse as well.  
  
The horse looked down at his human and nudged him as if to wake him up. Ardeth weakly reached up and pat the horse on the head. Malik looked down at the pair on the ground and said, "Don't bother getting up..." He moved past Ardeth and Jonathan and said, "Muhammad if you would be so kind as to stay here with our Commander and young friend while we go fetch his sister..."  
  
Muhammad nodded and watched the others move down silently toward the village.  
  
He dismounted his horse and held a hand out and pulled Ardeth to his feet. "Back up on the horse you go Ardeth." He helped Ardeth to his horse and put his good hand back in Sky Dancers mane. "Young Jonathan will ride with me."  
  
Ardeth tried to protest but his words were cut off by Muhammad. "Ardeth, you may be my Commander but I am still your elder and I know you were raised to mind and respect your elders. For the last six months you have been almost unbearable to be around. I know you lost someone you loved very much, now with losing your parents...Ardeth you need to let yourself grieve. Holding it in is only eating you up inside. Crying and grieving is not a sign of weakness and no man woman or child will look at you any differently if you did. Bahmin was my friend and I will miss him and your mother more than words could ever say. They were with me when Nala died. That meant the world to me. Now with your actions you have in essence taken in this young boy and his sister. They are just an added responsibility to you but it could also be a new beginning for you as well. They will need guidance and support in their own time of grief. Just do us all a favor and let some of that anger, hurt and pain out before we lose the leader and friend we all know and love forever."  
  
Muhammad then moved over and picked Jonathan's lifeless body up from the sand and cradled him gently in his arms. "He has a fever, as soon as we get back Lilith will need to treat him. He is so weak Ardeth, What in Allah's name were you thinking bringing him with us?"  
  
Ardeth growled, "Look Old Man, I know what is best for me, my tribe, my family and young Jonathan here. I promised him he was going to go with me to get his sister and I am a man of my word. Just hold your tongue. I have had all the advice I can stand for the next 10 lifetimes..."  
  
Ardeth hung his head over and started to whisper quietly to his horse as they waited for Malik and the others to return.  
  
Malik put on the black and red robes that he stole from the dead guard and made his way down the narrow path to the back of the house that Loch-Nah owned. He looked up and around to make sure that they were not being watched and after getting the signal from one of his men he threw the rope with the hook up and latched it to the open window ledge.  
  
Silently he climbed the rope and made his way into the darkened room. There on the bed lay the lifeless form of a young blonde girl. He was sure that was Emma. As he got closer he winced and had to bite his cheek to hold back the angry cry that welled up in his throat. There was blood pooling around her buttocks and legs. She was beaten and battered.  
  
Malik picked up a clean robe and draped it over the young woman. As he went to pick her up she opened her eyes and the terror he saw in them would forever be etched in his memory.  
  
Emma opened her eyes to see a young man in red and black trying to touch her. She was so afraid that he would do the same thing to her that the other man did she curled up into a tight ball and opened her mouth to scream in protest.  
  
Covering her mouth with his hand he whispered, "Emma... Jonathan is waiting. I brought him to get you please don't scream... I am going to get you out of here..." His whispers were cut off by the searing pain he felt when she bit his hand. He jerked back quickly and gagged her with the tie from the robe. "Emma please, Let me take you to Jonathan. I promise I am not here to hurt you. If you don't come with me I will be forced to leave you here with Loch-Nah... is that what you want?"  
  
Emma quickly shook her head no and let the handsome man pick her up into his arms. All she could do was whimper quietly and shake. The terror she felt was almost as bad as the pain she was in from her last beating and rape.  
  
Malik moved to the window and said, "I am going to let you fall but do not be afraid my friend will catch you..."  
  
Emma looked unsure but before she could do anything she felt herself falling out of the window and into the strong arms of the older man below.  
  
Malik followed suit by leaping out the window and onto his horse. He took Emma in his arms and took off like a bolt of lightening toward his waiting Commander and her brother.


	5. Grief and Healing

Chapter 6

Emma felt herself falling in and out of the darkness that gripped her mind. She wanted to see her Jonny so badly but how would he react to her when he found out what happened to her. She felt so dirty, so violated. How would things ever be the same for them? She let the darkness take her completely and went limp in Malik's arms.

Ardeth saw them approaching and turned his horse so that he could take off after them. In a voice barely above a whisper he said, "Muhammad get him there safely to Lilith. I will be right behind you." The older man nodded and took off after Malik and Emma into the dark night towards the safety of their village.

It didn't take long for Malik to pull up in front of the medical building with Emma in his arms. Dismounting he let one of the younger warriors take his horse and he rushed the unconscious young girl inside.

"Lilith, HURRY! Emma is not well!"   
  
Lilith came out of the small room she was in and took one look at the young girl in Malik's arms. Her heart leapt from her chest to her throat and she moved quickly to take the younger girl from Malik. She knew the girl was bad off and could only hope that she had the strength and healing abilities to save her.

Soon she had the girl laid out on the soft pallet bed and began assessing her wounds. Some were serious but it was not the physical wounds she worried about so much as the emotional ones. The scars the girl would carry forever would shape who she was from this moment forward.

Soon Mohammad came charging in with young Jonathan cradled in his arms. "Your foolish brother is about to fall off his horse it is only by the grace of Allah and the skills of Sky Dancer than he will make it back here alive."

He laid the boy next to his sister and Lilith sighed. She thought about how scared they would be, how utterly lost even with the comfort of one another; it would be a long road for them.

She looked at Jonathan's wounded leg and found that all the stitches she carefully placed were torn and the wound was freely bleeding again. She was not sure she could save him and right at that point more than ever before she wished her mother were still alive to help her. She would know what to do with the boy and girl. Lilith took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Now was not the time to break down she chided herself. Soon enough Lilith was back at work staunching the blood flow from Jonathan's wound and one of her young assistants was busily working on mending the angry red wounds that Emma had all over her small frame.

No sooner had she re-stitched Jonathan's leg; Malik and Mohammad had carried Ardeth in. He was pale and sweating.

Even still as weak as he was he continued to fight the help his friends were giving him. "Let... ME... BE!" Ardeth said hoarsely.

Lilith took one look at her brother and shook her head.

"You are so stubborn Ardeth! Leader or no, older brother or not, you are going to stay here and let me tend your wounds. By willingness or by force, I will stitch that wound and make sure you don't get an infection."

Ardeth knew that his younger sister was right but he didn't dare admit it. He could not allow himself time to sit. If he did he would feel, and that was the last thing he needed right then. The anger and bitterness was still so fresh and sitting just below the surface. If he didn't push himself hard and didn't give in to the physical and emotional pain he knew he could keep it under control.

"Get on with it then and let me be!" He ground out through gritted teeth.

His field of vision was becoming grayer by the minute and he was not sure how much longer he could will himself conscious. He wanted to make sure that Jonathan was alright and that Emma was as safe as she could be. "Is the boy...Jonathan all right? Will he live? The girl? Are her wounds fatal?"

Lilith looked at her brother, "I am not sure if the boy will live and only time will tell if the girls wounds would prove to be fatal. The emotional scars will take the longest to heal Ardeth. You know that. NOW lay back and let me look at your wound. That is an order from the healer."

He only nodded and lay back onto the bed. Lilith was none too gentle as she cleansed the jagged red wound on her brother's shoulder. With his good arm he grabbed her wrist and gripped it tightly.  
  
"It would serve you best... to be more gentle with my wound Lilith. I am still your leader. Just because I lay here on your bed in the sick room does not mean that you can disrespect me like that. Now take care of the wound and mind your tongue."

He gripped her arm harder to prove his point and when he released his hold she jerked her arm back and began to rub her wrist. Nodding Lilith began to be a bit more caring with her brother's wound.

Ardeth tried his best to stop the darkness from overtaking him but it was no use. He was completely spent both physically and emotionally. He had no fight left in him. All he could do was welcome the darkness that claimed his mind.

Lilith finished with her brother and then asked her assistants to get her if anything changed. She was mentally exhausted and needed to be alone. Lilith made her way to her parent's house. Once inside she sat on her father's favorite chair and wrapped her arms around her knees. She hugged herself tight and began to sob. The loss of her parents tore at her very soul. Now she was in fear that she would lose her brother to his anger and grief as well.

The sobs that escaped her lips wracked her body violently as she finally let go of some of the grief she had been holding onto. Malik had followed her and gave her some time alone but when he heard the painful sobs he could not hold back any longer. Quietly he moved inside the house and stood behind Lilith, he gently wrapped his strong arms around her and held her tightly to him. At first he felt her tense up but then soon she relaxed and began to sob in his arms. Deftly he picked her up and moved her to the couch there. He sat down taking her with him so that she was on his lap while she cried into his shoulder.

Ardeth woke with a start. His shoulder was throbbing and his heart was pounding inside his chest. He tried to clear the haunting thoughts from his mind but he was having little luck of it. Carefully he swung his legs over the side of the bed and did his best to steady himself so he could stand. He had to check on the young ones.

Slowly and quite unsteadily he moved off the bed and planted his feet on the floor. The room spun and he cursed quietly. Once he righted himself again he moved slowly and cautiously over to the bed next to him. In the dim light he could see them both sleeping. In their sleep Emma had gripped onto Jonathan and wrapped her body around his for comfort. They were beautiful to him. The unconditional love glowed between them like a guiding light, keeping each steady on their courses to one another. Their young eyes had already seen such terror and evil. He hoped that he could help shelter them from some of the harshness that dwells in the desert. As angry and bitter as Ardeth felt at the rest of the world, these two young, innocent people that lay helplessly in his village gave him reason to try and push past all the pain and grief. They would need someone strong to guide them, to shape them, to show them that all is not evil out in the vast desert that lay before them. Once Jonathan was better he would find out if there was any kind of family to send them back to. If not, he would welcome them into his home, making them part of his family.

Waves of dizziness began to over take him and he knew he needed to rest. He moved back to his bed and managed to get comfortable under the heavy blanket. He knew they all had a long road of healing ahead of them. He only hoped that he would be able to save them so that in turn he could save himself.


	6. Fear of the Unknown

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to two of my most loyal fans. Without them this story would probably not continue. Slash addict and JonnyCarnahan this one is for you!!!

Same disclaimer applies as the first five chapters...

Chapter 6

Lilith pulled from Malik's tight embrace and stood to leave the house. She needed to check on her charges. "I am fine Malik. Do not look at me so. They need me."

Malik sighed. "Kalila, you need to let yourself grieve; to feel the hurt even if it tears at your soul. I am so afraid that you will push all the grief and sadness to the side and soon you will be like your brother. He was gentle and caring at one time. Now I barely know him. I fear that I will lose you as well to the grief that you want so desperately to block out."  
  
Lilith looked at him and her eyes softened. "My sweet Arabian knight, I will not turn into the person my brother has become. I have you to lend me comfort, to keep me centered. Right now I need to make sure that the boy and girl live. They are all that seems to hold my brother together. If one of them dies, the other will follow close behind. If that happens, we will forever lose the man we knew and loved. I don't think my brother could handle losing either one of them right now."

Malik nodded and said, "Then let me accompany you so that if you are in need of me I am there?"

Lilith nodded silently and led them both out to the medical building. She was quiet when she entered and the first thing she saw was how Emma was cuddled close to Jonathan and how he had his arms around her holding her so very protectively. She looked from them to the bed next to theirs and saw Ardeth finally sleeping, even if it was not as peaceful as she would have hoped.

Malik moved behind her and said, "See, they all sleep. Now I think that the healer needs some healing sleep herself. Let me walk you back home and tend to your needs."

All Lilith had the energy to do was nod her head. She was so tired. She let him lead her home and then tuck her into bed. No sooner had her head hit the pillow than she had fallen into a deep sleep.

Jonathan woke with a start. The pain in his leg was more intense than any pain he had ever felt. His stomach rolled as the waves of pain radiated throughout his body. He was hot and achy and all he wanted was his Mum. A realization struck him so suddenly and so painfully that he nearly emptied the contents of his stomach right where he lay. His Mum was dead! He did nothing to save her or is father. Then a thought passed through the pain. 'EMMA!' He opened his eyes and squinted at the light that crept through the crack in the curtains.

In a hoarse whisper he cried out, "Emma..." As he tried to get his bearings through the pain he felt someone pull closer to him. Immediately he knew who it was and relaxed just a bit. It was Emma. No matter what, he knew what it felt like to be by his sister's side. Slowly he turned his head and saw her smaller form pushed against his, clinging to him as if her life depended on it.

He moved himself so she was no longer lying on his badly wounded leg and then gathered her close. He had to push past the nausea, the pain and the grief. She needed him and he would be no good to her if he were sick and hurting. Jonathan swallowed hard but he couldn't get his stomach to stop doing flips. He started to writhe and moan, as the nausea got worse.

As if she was mentally connected to her brother, Emma woke with a start. She saw him writhing on the bed next to her. Momentarily forgetting what was done to her and how she was hurting, she pushed herself from his arms and off the bed. She wobbled for a few seconds and soon found her footing. Quickly she scanned the room and found a rubbish pail. Within seconds she was on the other side of the bed with the pail on the ground. Carefully she lifted Jonathan onto his side and whispered so only he could hear, "Shhh...Jonny. It's alright now. You can let go. I'm here. Just get it up so you will feel better."

Her throat hurt from the screaming and lack of water, but she knew that Jonathan would not get up what made him feel sick unless he heard her... unless he knew for sure that it was alright to let his stomach purge itself. It was always that way with him. Emma's thoughts were taken to another time long ago. In London, when Jonathan was only nine and Emma only seven, he had gotten into their father's liquor cabinet and polished off a bottle of his best scotch. After receiving the beating of his young lifetime, Jonathan became sick. Their father, wanting to prove a point, said that if Jonathan soiled the sheets, rug or his clothes that he would receive an even harder beating. Jonathan writhed around on the bed until the wee hours of the morning. Emma remembered how she crept into his room and rubbed his back. Once Emma told him that it was all right to let go and empty the contents of his stomach, he did. Since that time all those years ago, Jonathan had been like that. He would not throw up unless Emma said it was all right.

His retching pulled her from her thoughts of the past and she continued to rub his back and speak soothingly to him. It was then she noticed that a dark haired man was sitting up in his bed looking rather worriedly at the both of them.  
  
Not knowing who he was, Emma moved quickly from Jonathan's side and hid in the corner of the room. The fear that she was still somehow locked up with the evil man that raped her surfaced quickly. Emma wrapped her arms around her knees and began to rock softly.

Jonathan heard Emma telling him all was well and he could let go. He felt a great relief when he could finally empty the contents of his stomach and stop it from rolling. Just as his retching was slowing, he felt Emma move quickly from his side. Chancing a look up and across the room, he swallowed hard and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He saw Ardeth looking at him, worry showing so clearly in the older man's eyes. At once Jonathan realized that the sight of Ardeth had probably scared Emma.

Once he was sure that he would no longer retch, he spoke in a raspy whisper, "Emma. Love. You are safe with me here. Please come back. Let me get a look at you. I missed you so."

Emma continued to rock and shake her head 'no'. She knew it was a trick. They had Jonathan and were making him talk to get her to come out. Her body shook almost uncontrollably as she tried to keep herself from screaming.

Jonathan looked around the room and saw Emma in the corner shaking and holding her self about the knees. He cursed inwardly and pushed himself up to a sitting position. With great pain he moved his leg and let them both dangle off the side of the bed. Once his leg was no longer straight he felt a wave of dizziness and it nearly over took him. He shook his head hard and bit his cheek to stop from crying out in pain. Emma needed him and he was going to get on the floor and get her.

Ardeth watched as Jonathan made it to a standing position but then fell over onto his face. He could not let the younger man hurt himself further, so he moved to get up. That is when Emma screamed. She let out a painful, terror filled shriek! "NO!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM MY JONNY!!" At once Emma was out of the corner and over by her brother's side. "NO! NO! NO!" She continued to cry out.

Jonathan heard her and felt the terror in her voice. That alone pulled him from the grayness that was claiming him. He rolled to his side and winced in pain. Carefully he touched Emma's hand and said, "Emma... love... shhh... we are safe. I promise..."

He kept saying it over and over until Emma's cries were nothing but an occasional hiccup and sniffle. "Jonny? You sure?"

He nodded, still sweating and trying hard to fight the darkness that was once again claiming his body and mind.

Ardeth made no second attempt to pick either of them up in fear of setting the young girl off again. Her terror only added to his complete fury at Loch-Nah and all he had done to all of them.

Ardeth did not want to frighten young Emma any more than she was already, so with some effort he made his way out of the building and found Malik coming from the house Lilith shared with their parents. "Malik... I need your assistance..."

Malik nodded and rushed over Ardeth who was now swaying and leaning heavily against the doorframe.  
  
"Emma... woke and Jonathan got sick. He tried to stand and fell on the floor. Emma won't let me near him and I am afraid of upsetting her. She trusted you to carry her out. Can you help me get them into bed?"

Malik nodded and helped Ardeth inside, "First I will help you into bed then I will take care of the little ones."  
  
Ardeth tried to protest but the wave of dizziness that hit him suddenly prevented him from arguing the point any further with his second in command.

Malik set Ardeth on the bed and then moved quietly over to where Emma sat holding her limp brother. "Emma... little one? Do you remember me? I am the one that saved you from the bad man. Little one, we need to get you and your brother back in bed. Both of you need rest and need to heal."

He sighed and saw that he was not really getting through to her. He then tried once again, "You know Jonathan is hurting badly and he needs to be on the bed. Will you help me move him there?" Slowly he reached for Jonathan and Emma backed away slightly. She had remembered the young man; he dropped her out of the window and took off with her into the night. He brought her to her Jonny.

Slowly Emma blinked and then nodded. "Help us..." was all she muttered as she let Malik lift her brother off the bed and tuck him back in under the covers. Malik moved slowly as he helped lift Emma off the ground and back into bed next to her brother. Immediately she moved so that her body was pressed against his. Even in her fear she was protecting her older brother from anyone that might cause him harm.

Malik made sure that Jonathan's wound was still stitched and then he pulled the covers over both Emma and Jonathan before backing up and leaving quietly out the door.

Ardeth lay back on his bed and pulled the covers over himself with his good arm. He fully intended to watch over the young siblings while they slept. Within minutes of Ardeth lying down the darkness started to crowd his vision and soon he too was pulled into a healing sleep.


End file.
